kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Rano desu/HaruTaka~ fanfic
I wrote my first fanfic o3o~ And it is a HaruTak :D~!! WARNING: This HaruTaka is really happy ;) ~!! (I mean it o3o~) Anyway, enjoy ^w^Rano desu (talk)!!! Takane, along with other people, was took as a hostage during some robbery. The robbers said they want a 100,000￥, but the people of the market couldn’t give that much since it was a very small market. The robbers warned that they would kill one hostage after an hour if the money didn’t arrive. Takane who was sitting in the third line of hostages was shacking. ‘Why did I came? I could’ve went to any other market. Ahhh, damn it!’ She thought, annoyed. Half an hour passed and the money didn’t arrive. People around Takane started to whisper “They’ll just leave us?” “Why didn’t they call the police yet?” “Are we all going to die like this?” Takane started to worry. ‘What if they killed me..? Won’t I be able to meet Ayano-chan and Haruka again?’ She felt down. One hour passed and no money arrived. One of the robbers held his gun. “Alright, seems no one is going to save you.” He took a high school boy by his collar and pointed the gun on his forehead. “Say goodbye, boy.” And a shoot was heard. Blood was everywhere. The boy fell on the ground lifeless. Takane was in a big shock. “He killed him!” “What do we do?” “Mama, will he kill us too?” Everyone around her was whispering. She looked here and there. There were adults, children, and teenagers. ‘Is this…. my end…?’ Takane thought, still shocked of what she saw. After another 2 hours, two people were killed. ‘Three lives have been lost in vain… am I going to die like this too….?’ Takane thought, her eyes filled with tears of fear. ‘He killed one high scholar, a 5 to 6 years old child, and an lady who seems in her thirties. Why the hell isn’t the market doing anything?’ Her tears started to fall. ‘I’m afraid… I won’t be able to tell him…’ Another hour have passed, the robber held his gun once again. “Hmmm… let’s see… who now? Who..?” He was looking over all the people. “Ah, you.” He pointed at Takane. “Stand up!” Takane was so afraid. She stood up, shacking so hard. ‘Such a end my life will have…’ Her tears were still rolling down her check. “Oh, don’t be afraid. I’ll just shoot you in the heart, simple?” The robber smirked. Takane wiped her tears. ‘Be strong… die strong…!’ The robber looked at her “Goodbye…” and a shoot was heard. He shot Takane very closely to the heart. She fell unconscious on the ground. Everyone looked at her. Somebody tried to see her heart’s beating and whispered “She’s fine…” Soon enough the police came and Takane was took into a hospital. Haruka was there because he had an heart attack. He knew Takane was brought to the hospital and stayed outside her room waiting for the surgery to finish. After 7 hours, Takane woke up. She looked around her and found nobody. She took a look at the table beside the bed. There was a bouquet with a paper beside it. Takane took the paper. There was something written, she started reading. ‘Takane, I hope you’re fine now! I was in the hospital because of another attack, and I happened to know you were here. The doctor said your heart’s condition isn’t good, so I decided…. To give Takane my heart! I’m sorry for giving you such a weak heart. I hope you’ll live a happy life! I love you, Takane! Haruka <3' Tears started to roll down her check. “Haruka… I… love you, too…. But, you shouldn’t… do this…..” Takane started to cry harder and harder. “I’ll….live… happily…. just for your sake….. Haruka…..” Category:Blog posts